What Could Have Been
by alexandraweasley
Summary: This is my adaptation on what could have happened between Flynn/Eugene and Rapunzel. An entirely different story of how these two met. I've changed their ages, from the original 8 - ish year gap to a 2 year gap. I do not own Tangled.
1. Chapter 1

The heart of the running boy pounded against his chest, it ached so much but he had to keep going. Hopping and jumping over fallen tree trunks in the pouring rain, he finally found a small rocky alcove and hid in its darkness. Water dripped down the sides of it, creating echoes. With every drop, the boy twitched, he almost had a heart attack when one landed on his nose. More footsteps thundered past and the boy breathed a sigh of relief. They were gone, thank God. Goodness knows what they would have done if they had caught up to him.

After waiting in the darkness, watching his cold breath in the air, the boy stuck his head slightly out of the alcove, in the distance he heard shouting.

_"Flynn! Flynn! Come back to the orphanage!"_

He recoiled his head back in and shut his eyes. He was never going back to that place, it had taken him almost a year of several tries just to get out. Never again would he be forced to spend the remainder of his days trapped in somewhere that was only a hinderence to his dream. Ever since he was four, the boys dream was to be the richest man alive, to own a huge castle on an island and keep himself to himself. He was now ten years old and ready to start living, he could take care of himself. Couldn't he?

The boy stepped cautiously out of the alcove, almost expecting the people to be waiting for him. Once the coast was clear, he started to walk silently down the path, keeping to the shadows. The rain was still beating down hard and the mud began to turn into a swamp underfoot and the boy, Flynn Rider, was beginning to shake and shiver. He walked further and further into the depths of the forest trying to spot a shady tree or an over hanging rock that might offer him shelter. No such luck. Turning the corner he slipped on the mud and fell flat on his face, the mud entirely enveloping his grey and brown outfit. The satchel he had with him, carrying a piece of bread from the orphanage rolled forward under some hanging vines, Flynn picked himself up and ambled over to where it had rolled, he sweeped back the vines and picked up his satchel sighing when he realised that he got mud on the bread. Throwing it aside he was about to turn back when he caught sight of what was before him. Through the small cave, he could see a huge tower near a waterfall, the building was glorious, it looked like something out of a story book that he had once read to other children, most times he would just read it to himself, it gave him comfort to know that there could possibly be better things out there. His eyes scanned over the top of the tower and he could see a faint glow. Great! Someone was home, they may be able to give him a room for the night, people usually took pity on small homeless boys, especially when it was raining. Rubbing his nose and soaking wet hair he made his way to the small blue door residing to the right of the tall structure, before he could knock however, he suddenly felt a wave of faintness and he fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

As he awoke, he felt himself lying on something soft. Was it a bed? If it was he never knew they could be this soft, he had only slept on a make-shift one back at the orphanage, but the mattress was stuffed with straw and the bed springs kept braking as he slept. Flynn sat up and looked and what he was sat upon. It WAS a bed! He happily sighed to himself and closed his eyes again.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Snapping his eyes open, Flynn suddenly turned his head to the left where a young girl sat, with long golden hair reaching way past her feet, it was almost out the door.

"Errr... yes... okay..."

The girl smiled and the room seemed to light up. She's pretty, he thought.

"Wh- wh- where am I?"

"My home. My tower, well my Mother's but mine nevertheless. You were passed out outside, I saw you walk up to the tower and go to the door. You were all passed out on the floor, so I brought you back here, it wasn't easy, those stairs are terrible!"

The girl spoke quite fast, fumbling with her hair all the while. Flynn could barely understand what she was saying. She moved closer on the green chair that she was sat upon then picked up the candle providing the only light apart from the odd lighting flash, lit the room. Her huge green eyes also seemed to light it up somehow. She's really pretty, but odd, Flynn thought again.

Flynn looked around the room he was in. 'it must be hers' he thought. The walls were covered with beautiful paintings, many depicted a young blonde girl holding cookies, singing, dancing and laughing. The doorway was a simple purple curtain which was embroided with golden thread which sparkled in the candle light, it almost looked like the curtain was on fire. The bed he was sat upon had blankets that almost matched the curtain but several depictions of what must be dreams were blazened upon it.

"Anyway," the girl continued on "I don't know your name..."

"Flynn..."

"Rapunzel." the girl smiled again reaching out her arm.

Flynn shook it and couldn't help but sneak a small smile.

"I can't say that."

Rapunzel giggled, "Well what can you say?"

"Blondie."

He looked back at her hair with a confused expression.

"Oh, yes, my hair. It's quite long, I know."

"Why so long?"

"Mother doesn't want me to cut it."

Uh huh, Flynn thought again. I'm not going to press in to this, she seems quite weird already.

"Soup?" Raunzel asked.

"What? Oh, yes please."

Rapunzel ran out of the room, an excited look on her face. Clanging and crashing could be heard from behind the curtain and a few moments later she returned with a bowl filled with steaming hazlenut soup. She watched eagerly as Flynn blew on the spoon and took a mouthful. When he smiled she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's nice." Flynn murmured.

"I'm glad you like it, I made it myself. I always seem to make it, it's my favourite. I don't really do anything else so this is one of the things I usually do."

She was babbling again but Flynn had somehow caught up with her.

"Why don't you go outside and play?"

"I'm not allowed outside."

"You're not?"

Even at the orphange he was allowed out, yet, they still kept a close eye on them.

"I'm not allowed out because Mother wants me to stay safe. There's so many bad things out there."

"Where is your Mother?"

"She went away on a three day journey. I'm fine here on my own. I know I'll be, as long as I'm safe."

"Have you ever felt the grass beneath your feet?"

"Nope. Only the bare mud by the door and that was today. Is it wonderful? Is it a lovely feeling?"

Flynn couldn't help but let out a sympathetic smile. He took grass for granted like everyone else and yet to her, it was something magical.

"It's a great feeling. How long have you been here?" he continued on, his curiosity growing.

"All my life, seven whole years, it'll be eight in two days. Where do you come from Flynn? How old are you?"

"I've been around... but I'm ten."

"Huh..." Rapunzel mumbled.

Why was he being suspicious?

As Flynn finished his bowl of soup, Rapunzel took it off him, ran back to what was presumably the kitchen then ran back to her chair. She found Flynn fascinating and didn't want to miss a moment.

"You can stay here for the night, you seem tired. Are you tired?"

"Thank you and yes I am."

He had gotten used to the speed of her talking now.

"I've never had a friend before. Are you my friend, Flynn?"

"I've never had one either, don't need them."

"Oh."

Rapunzel's green eyes dimmed in colour and Flynn felt horrible.

"But you can be my friend."

Rapunzel shrieked with glee and pulled Flynn into a huge hug.

"You're welcome..." he wheezed, gasping for air.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days and Rapunzel felt miserable that her only friend had to leave. She missed him, it was nice having someone to talk to her own age, it was nice to talk to someone at all. Gothel barely talked to her, she would only when she would ask to have Rapunzel sing for her.

Flynn and Rapunzel had a lot in common, they both disliked mushrooms and the cold but both of them loved hazlenut soup and cookies. They talked throughout most of the night and they were practically drifting off to sleep as they talked. Rapunzel had fallen asleep in the chair that she had sat upon most of the night, in most ways it was because she was afraid that he would just dissapear in the night. Flynn had decided that, that was the best bed he had ever slept in and she was undoubtedly, the best friend he ever had, the ONLY friend he ever had. Flynn never had a friend as he always kept himself distant from everyone else, never again would he let himself get close to someone, it will only end in tears, but Rapunzel seemed special. He liked her and he was pretty sure he liked her back.

Rapunzel swept the dust off of the floor with the broom and looked out of the window and sighed. If she had the guts, she would have gone outside and feel the grass beneath her feet. Flynn said it was a wonderful feeling and she had every right to believe him. Warm, green grass; several depictions of how it must have felt flickered through her mind.

Suddenly, a rustle of the vines by the cave entrance caught her eye and she stared at them, walking through them was Flynn.

"Flynn!" she grinned waving.

"Blondie!" he called back.

Rapunzel immediately dropped the broom and reaced downstairs, yanking open the door and pulling Flynn into a hug as soon as he stepped on the dry mud.

"Woah!"

"Sorry, I'm so glad you're back, especially on my birthday!"

"Yeah, I remembered when you said it was. I got you something as well."

"Really?"

Flynn opened his satchel and held out a small wooden carved sun in his hand.

Rapunzel's mouth fell open and she pulled Flynn into another hug making him almost drop the present.

"Your hair's like the sun... so I thought... what better than... the sun. It's for letting me stay the night and for your birthday of course."

"Oh Flynn, it's lovely, thank you." she gently taking it from him.

She held it up in line with the sun and laughed as the rays of sun shone around the sides. Flynn gave a small smile, she seemed even prettier today. He shook his head out of the miniscule trance.

"Anyway, I'll have to go now."

"What, why?" Rapunzel whined, her hands dropping down.

"You said your Mother would be back today, I'm guessing she wouldn't want to see me when she comes back."

Rapunzel drooped her head. He was right, she wouldn't like him at all.

"But I'll try and come back when I can."

Flynn could see a small smile appear and he pulled her into a gentler hug, a Flynn hug.

"Bye, Flynn. Thank you for making my birthday special."


End file.
